1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications and data networking, and specifically to improved apparatus and methods for providing and operating a premises network such as a Home LAN.
2. Description of Related Technology
Coaxial cable systems are now ubiquitous throughout the United States and the rest of the industrialized world. As is well known, these systems distribute content (such as MPEG-encoded data streams) to a plurality of end users, such as home cable system subscribers. Typically, a radio frequency (RF) coaxial cable is used to provide the distributed signal from the cable system head-end to the users (downstream), as well as transmit a limited amount of information or signaling in the reverse (upstream) direction, typically using an out-of-band (OOB) or comparable channel. While many terrestrial cable networks typically have a mixture of different physical topologies and environments as part thereof (including, e.g., coaxial cabling, optical fiber segments, satellite links, or even millimeter wave systems), most utilize coaxial cabling for the last “mile” of service to the end user premises. Furthermore, the great preponderance of homes constructed in the U.S. have internal coaxial cable running throughout, due to its relative ruggedness, good electrical performance, and low cost. Hence, there is a great installed base of coaxial cable-equipped premises in the U.S. and for that matter the rest of the world.
In the typical premises, the coaxial cable is received in a terminal or junction box (perhaps in the user's garage or the like), which is then routed indoors to a wall jack or similar to which the user can then connect their cable modem. This cabling may also be “split” such that service is provided to several different rooms in the same premises. An apartment building or hotel is an extreme example of this, wherein literally hundreds of rooms may be provided a cable tap arising from one primary feed.
More recently, cable systems have also be adapted to handle digital network traffic in addition to the content-based analog or digital signals carried by the network. In this fashion, many different services and capabilities are provided, including Internet browsing, shopping, transmission and reception of e-mail, etc. These network capabilities utilize packetized protocols such as the well known Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) and the like.
Typically, when the consumer requests internet service from a cable network operator, such as for example a multimedia specific operator (MSO), the MSO generally installs a cable modem or similar device at the consumer's premises, and configures the head-end to connect to the cable modem. The head-end typically contains a Cable Modem Termination System (CMTS) or its equivalent. The CMTS dynamically configures the cable modems in the network with a network address (e.g., IP address) and provides internet access to the cable modem(s).
Unfortunately, this approach does not facilitate home LAN functionality. Typically, MSOs will charge the consumer extra for additional (IP) addresses. Consumers can easily circumvent this charge by purchasing an inexpensive router with network address translation (NAT) or realm specific internet protocol (RSIP) capabilities. In any case, the consumer is forced to wire their premises with Ethernet (IEEE 802.3) or a comparable configuration using a cable medium such as CAT-5, or alternatively install a wireless network such as an IEEE Std. 802.11b system. These “workarounds” are often costly, and in the case of wireless networks, may not provide optimal service for any number of different reasons including signal fading/“cold” spots, lack of reliability, etc.
Furthermore, many wireless LAN devices provide comparatively slow data rates due largely to the foregoing RF interface issues. In many instances, they are simply not as capable as their “hardwired” counterparts.
A variety of different approaches to providing data network services via cable systems (including assignment of network addresses) have been proposed under the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,913 to Majeti, et al. issued Jul. 9, 1996 and entitled “Apparatus and method for integrating downstream data transfer over a cable television channel with upstream data carrier by other media” discloses a split channel bridging unit includes a router that operates under the control of a control processor to route packets of information destined for a user to a modulator which is connected to the cable distribution head-end of the cable television system which serves the requesting user. The modulator encodes the digital information transmitted from the router and encodes it in an RF channel to be carded by the television cable. The cable distribution head-end combines this channel with other conventional cable television sources to broadcast these channels to its users. The customer premises equipment of the user includes an RF demodulator and packet receiver which demodulates the RF encoded signals and utilizes the packet receiver to transmit the digital information addressed to the particular user to the user's personal computer. Upstream requests are made by the user by utilizing a modem connection over the public switched telephone network with a terminating modem contained in the split channel bridging unit. Secured low-speed control information is preferably supported bidirectionally by utilizing a modem connection over the public switched telephone network.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,455 to Schutte, et al. issued Jan. 23, 2001 and entitled “Router which dynamically requests a set of logical network addresses and assigns addresses in the set to hosts connected to the router” discloses methods and apparatus for addressing the problem of wasting IP addresses by statically assigning them to hosts. When a cable router or RF modem becomes active, it sends a message requesting a set of multiple IP addresses from the head end, which dynamically assigns the set of IP addresses and sends a message comprising the set of IP addresses to the cable router or RF modem. The cable router or RF modem then responds to requests by the hosts for IP addresses by assigning them IP addresses from the set. Furthermore, the set of IP addresses is released when the session terminates with the cable router or RF modem. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,208,656, 6,249,523, 6,286,058, 6,295,298, 6,301,223, 6,405,253, 6,529,517, and 6,618,353, as well as U.S. Application Publication Nos. 20010012292, 20010012297, 20010019557, and 20030198215 assigned to Scientific-Atlanta, Inc., which disclose generally related concepts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,523 to Hrastar, et al. issued Jun. 19, 2001 and entitled “Router for which a logical network address which is not unique to the gateway address in default routing table entries” discloses an asymmetrical network for coupling customer-premises Internet hosts such as personal computers to the Internet. The head end of a CATV system has a high-bandwidth connection to the Internet. The down link connecting the personal computers to the Internet is the cables provided by the CATV system; the up link is a telephone connection to the head end. A router is connected to the down link by means of an RF modem, to the up link by means of an analog modem, and to a LAN which is connected to the PCs. The router routes IP packets for the hosts that are received on the CATV cable to the hosts via the LAN; it routes IP packets from the hosts that are destined for the Internet to the head end via the telephone line. The asymmetrical network conserves IP addresses and addresses on the CATV cable by dynamically allocating the IP addresses for an RF modem's hosts and an address on the CATV cable for the RF modem in response to a request made by the RF modem via the telephone line. It further saves IP addresses by assigning a non-unique IP address to the router for use inside the LAN. Standard TCP/IP protocols can be used to control the asymmetrical network.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,147 to Beser issued Apr. 9, 2002 and entitled “Method for addressing of passive network hosts in a data-over-cable system” discloses a method to address passive network devices in a data-over-cable system. A “passive” network device, such as a printer, facsimile machine, computer other network device, is a device that is assigned a network address by the data-over-cable system and does not have a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol stack to obtain its own network address. A network address assigned to a passive network device by the data-over-cable system is stored in a configuration file for an active network device such as a cable modem that is associated with the passive network device. An active network device has a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol Stack to obtain a network address. The active network device is initialized with the configuration file including the assigned network address of the passive network device. The active network device registers with a cable modem termination system by sending a registration message that includes the assigned network address for the passive network device. The active network device and the active network device termination system store the network address for the active network device and the assigned network address for the passive network device in internal tables. When data for the passive network device is received on the cable modem termination system it is forwarded to the active network device and then forwarded to the passive network device using the internal tables on the cable modem termination system and active network device. The active network device functions as a router or switch to forward data to the passive network device. The method allows passive network devices without a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol stack to be used in a data-over-cable system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,568 to Fijolek, et al. issued Apr. 22, 2003 and entitled “Methods and systems for service level agreement enforcement on a data-over cable system” discloses methods and apparatus for service level agreement enforcement on a data-over-cable system. One or more service level agreements are created including one or more class-of-service or quality-of-service parameters. A pool of Internet Protocol addresses is allocated for the one or more service level agreements. Configuration files including service level agreement parameters are used to initialize cable modems or customer premise equipment. When a cable modem or customer premise equipment requests use of a service level agreement, an Internet Protocol address from the pool of Internet Addresses associated with a desired service level agreement is assigned. The service level agreements are enforced using the Internet Protocol address from a cable modem termination system including an integral switch cable access router and a bandwidth manager. The cable modem termination system with integral components are duplicated to provide a back up in case of failure and increase reliability for using service level agreements. The cable access router enforces maximum rate limits for service level agreements. The methods and system allow service level agreements to be used on a data-over-cable system without adversely affecting performance or throughput on the data-over-cable system. The methods and system may also help provide service level agreements in a data-over-cable system in a more reliable manner.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 20030055962 to Freund, et al. published Mar. 20, 2003 entitled “System providing internet access management with router-based policy enforcement” discloses a computing environment with methods for monitoring access to an open network such as the Internet. The system includes one or more client computers, each operating applications requiring access to an open network, such as a WAN or the Internet, and a router or other equipment that serves a routing function (e.g., a cable modem) for the client computers. A centralized security enforcement module on the router maintains access rules for the client computers and verifies the existence and proper operation of a client-based security module on each client computer. The router-side security module periodically sends out a router challenge via Internet broadcast to the local computers on the network. If the client-side security module is installed and properly operating, the client-side security module responds to the router challenge. The responses received by the router-side security module are maintained in a table. Each time the router receives a request from a client computer to connect to the Internet, the router-side security module reviews the table and analyzes whether or not the computer requesting a connection to the Internet properly responded to the most recent router challenge.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 20030224784 to Hunt, et al. published Dec. 4, 2003 and entitled “Communications system for providing broadband communications using a medium voltage cable of a power system” discloses a broadband service communication system using an MV cable for conveying RF signals in a network segment, which includes a distribution center (PLT controller) and a plurality of power line telecommunication (PLT) stations. The PLT controller has a distribution modem for conveying downstream and upstream RF signals to and from the PLT stations through the MV cable via couplers. Each PLT station has a modem for conveying the downstream and upstream RF signals via couplers and for conveying media signals to one or more customer premises equipment (CPE) via, e.g. wireless links. The PLT controller controls each PLT station regarding upstream communications transfer of all downstream communications and also controls. The PLT controller can be connected via a router to a WAN to convey media signals to and from the WAN. Repeaters and interlinks are used to join multiple network segments.
Despite the foregoing, no suitable methodology or architecture for providing easily installed and highly economical network services for premises currently exists, especially within the home or residential context. Accordingly, there is a need for improved apparatus and methods for providing network services over a cable system to a plurality of end users. Such improved apparatus and methods would be readily implemented on existing infrastructure (such as, for example, the installed coaxial cable system within most homes), would be effectively transparent to content-based signals being sent over the cable network (such as MPEG-encoded video), and which would not require excessive bandwidth or resource allocation. Such improved solution would also ideally economize on network address allocations, thereby minimizing cost to the end user(s). The individual end users of a given premises would also be able to communicate among themselves without resorting to transmissions over the larger external (bearer) network.